the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Painful Truth
'Arc Details' Yorokobi has been kidnapped by an organization of Missing-Nin who call themselves the Nottori in mockery of Nen's old Mercenary group. The purpose of the kidnapping is to get revenge on Nen for all the Missing-Nin he has killed in the organization. 'Arc Profile' Nenshou Natsuin's S-arc Goal: To rescue Yorokobi well killing the false Nottori along the way. Story: 'Pre Arc - '''Nen has done many missions as an Anbu initiate, most of them are hunting down and exterminating Missing-Nin in the area. He has slowly began making a name for himself in the Missing-Nin and bandit groups, but only being known as The Feared due to the fear he spreads throughout the Missing-Nin. Many of the people he has killed were part of an unknown group of Missing-Nin. Due to this they wanted revenge so they found other various groups and joined under one name, the Nottori. The choice of the name was to mock Nen since he originally made the Nottori. The group then did everything they could to find out who The Feared was, learning of Nen's true Identity. They then kidnapped Yorokobi in revenge and to get Nen to come find her in a blind rage so they can try and kill him. 'Part 1 -''' After finding out Yorokobi was kidnapped, Nen used every resource he could to figure out who did it and where they were. Being only left one clue.. The Kanji for Nottori painted on a wall of his house, Nen found out who, and what was going on. He located an outpost of the group and quickly set out with the help of Haydon Saaht and Susamo Uchiha-Uzumaki in the attempt to gain info on where the main base of the group is. After fighting the leader of the outpost and watching him burn alive in his own lava, Nen questioned the only survive after Haydon's rampage on the where about of the main base. He found out that it was located in the center of Oto at an old Orochimaru research facility. Nen then returned to the Leaf, and is currently digging for more knowledge on the group using every resource he has at his disposal. : After learning of the location of the main hide out. Nen used his resources that he could (Anbu Intel) and found out more information on the Nottori. He found out that the Nottori is made up of many Missing Nin groups all banned together by one man for the sole purpose of gaining revenge on Nen. He Kept searching, focused on who the leader is, to only find out the man who brought all the missing nin together is none other then the same person who killed Nen's family ten years ago. After much searching he learned of the mans name, Zorufu Kinburi. Little info is known on him, only that he is capable of using basic earth release and went missing two years ago for an unknown reason. : Nen know prepares for his assault on the main base of the Nottori and to gain the revenge he has been waiting for, for ten long painful years. Part 2 - Nen accompanied by Rikukara Suzuki and Kiyoshi Satou went into the heart of Oto to the main base of the Nottori. There the three of them quickly and easily exterminated any and all of the missing nin inside of the base (which was few). When they reached the final Room they found Zorufu where they had a very short battle with Zorufu being blown into pieces by Kiyoshi finishing the fight. In Nen's eyes, it was all to simple, to easy and doesn't seam right. He did retrieve Yorokobi safely and bring her home, but the fact the fight with Zorufu was so easy eats at his mind. He has a strong feeling that Zorufu is still very much so alive and will find him and kill him. The Destruction of The Nottori at Nen's hand as furthered the pure fear that surrounds him through out the world. Now every Missing-Nin and every bandit know who Nen is and know him only by one title, The Feared. Missions Th Feared (pre S-Arc char. dev.) Tracking Down Yoro (mission 1) The Truth (RP) Nen's Revenge (Final Mission) Category:Character Story